


Damn Hypocrites

by Spoiler1001



Series: Lock and Key [3]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Beating, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Flash and Eddie are hypocrites. They come to realise it as pain threatens to tear them apart.





	Damn Hypocrites

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are the toxin symbiote.

Eddie laid in the bed he shared with Flash. The air was warm and dry, contrasting the rain beating on the window above them. Flash had his head buried in the crook of Eddie's neck. Eddie wrapped his arms around the other. Toxin shifted in his mind, resting. The venom symbiote played with Flash's hair. It brought a smile to his face. It had been weeks since the Crime Master incident and they had long since switched symbiotes back, leaving Toxin to be hosted by Eddie.

It felt weird to Eddie, being happy. He felt like he didn't deserve it. He felt Toxin scoff at that thought. 

_ Just accept it for once. If you leave you'll ruin this and he'll just find us again. _

Eddie smiled and pulled Flash closer.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Eddie whispered. 

"Am I gonna be a part of that conversation?" Flash grumbled. 

Eddie chuckled pulled Flash into a kiss. "Don't worry about it."

Flash glared weakly at him and kissed at his jaw. "You're growing a beard." 

"I'll shave today." Eddie mused. 

"Don't you dare." Flash play growled and pulled him into a deep kiss, pulling Eddie on top of him. 

  
  


Agent Venom stood on the roof of their apartment with Toxin standing across from him. 

"You understand the rules?" Flash asked. 

"Protect the city while you do avengers shit, don't start anything, don't kill." Toxin smirked. 

"Great. I'll be back." Agent venom nodded and swung away.

The wind felt amazing against him. He felt free, loved and happy. Things were going right. 

**You should tell him.**

Flash flinched as he landed on the roof. "I know. I will. It's gonna be this big big thing." Flash smiled. "Alright, guys I'm here." 

The room was silent. His footsteps echoed, loud and booming, deafening. The symbiote squirmed with anxiety, making Flash on edge. He took note of the room. 

Everything was metal, making all sound echo from everywhere causing a dizzying effect. It was pitch black with three lightbulbs lighting a total of ten feet and drenching everything in shadow. The symbiote activated his night vision. The room was huge and empty. No other avengers were there. 

Flash made his way towards the exit. A half dozen of the brightest lights flicked on, causing him to wince as his eyes switched back. He looked around to see what had happened. A tall, long limbed man with tight curly hair and a twisted smile. Flash snarled and looked at the enemy. 

"So desperate to be a hero. One call from your friends and you come running. Like a dog." Norman Osborn straightened his tie, perfectly going with a perfectly pressed suit. It was too big on him, hanging off him and not letting anyone see his build. 

"What did you do?" Flash growled as the symbiote built a gun behind Flash's back. 

"Oh, nothing you can't pay a 12-year-old hacker to do" Norman smirked.

Two sharp claps from Norman summoned heat from around Flash and the symbiote. They collapsed and the gun clattered. Flash felt the heat from the metal and couldn't breathe as he felt the symbiote melt away from him. The symbiote screeched and clung to Flash as it burned. Norman walked towards the veteran, rubber melting and causing a smell to spread. Flash hissed at Norman as the man pulled his head up by his hair. 

"You'll be useful as bait for our webbed friend." He laughed. The symbiote awkwardly gurgled, the effort of staying together draining them. Flash had the appearance of bleeding symbiote.

"Tell your putty pet to tell Parker that I have his friend," Norman smirked.

"Bud, tell him." 

**But Peter won't-**

"Tell  him . _ "  _ Flash pressed and severed the connection passing out as the heat got to him.

* * *

  
  


Eddie was watching TV as Toxin nagged him about the usual. 

_ Tell him.  _

"I fail to see how that's relevant to you. He already knows." Eddie sighed.

_ You may regret not making it official.  _

"Listen here." Eddie hissed. "My relationship with him is my business, not yours."

_ We're connected. Of course this involves me. _

Eddie opened his mouth to retort. He was interrupted by the sound of something crashing through his window. Toxin quickly formed his face mask and gloves. A tense moment passed as he saw the rippling black glob mixed with the glass. 

"Darling!" Eddie gasped as he plucked the symbiote up, getting cut with the glass. Blood dripped onto the carpet, but that was an issue for another day.

**He...Flash…**

The symbiote sounded on the verge of tears. Eddies eyes widened. The symbiote was too warm for comfort so he grabbed an ice pack and the symbiote wrapped against it. 

"Ok sweetheart what happened? Where is Flash?" Eddie held the symbiote to his chest, like a prized treasure.

**Normon Osborn he burned...took Flash**

Eddie froze and held the symbiote closer. "My darling, where are they?" The symbiote was quiet and Toxin wrapped around the other symbiote in comfort. 

**I don't know.**

"What do you know? Where did he take Flash from." Eddie asked quietly.

The symbiote made an affirmative chirp. 

"Take me to the place."

* * *

  
  


Flash winced from the pain of the electricity flowing through him. Tears dripped out of his eyes, the salt burning him. He didn't scream or cry, just glared at Norman Osborn. The torture stopped, and Flash felt a sharp pain yanking at his hair and forcing him to look up at Norman. His eyes were swollen shut from repeated hits in his face with a metal bar. His lips were torn and his face was bloody. His beautiful red golden hair was matted and brown with blood. 

"How disappointing." He hissed. "The symbiote should have given Peter the news by now. Maybe he doesn't care about you as much as you believe he does." 

A low growl resonated through the room and a red glove wrapped around Osborn's neck.

"Well, you have me. And I'm worse." Eddie voice was low and ragged. 

* * *

  
  


Eddie walked into the metal room. It still smelled of burnt rubber. Toxin had Eddie dressed in his fighting gear with the venom symbiote dancing on his skin. 

**Here. Here. ** The symbiote rippled over Eddie's chest, wrapped around him but not bonded. Toxin held onto the other symbiote. 

"Yeah I can smell Flash here." Eddie admitted and stepped onto the metal room, the floor still warm against his bare feet. "I got the scent, I can track him." 

_ That will never not be weird _

"Watch the double negatives. And besides, it's because of you I can do it." Eddie raised an eyebrow and walked out the door. Norman wore a cologne that must have doubled as pepper spray. Or has been maced enough times that it's his natural scent. 

"I can follow this." Eddie growled and ran towards the source.

Eddie grabbed Norman and threw him on the ground. The venom symbiote jumped off of Eddie and slid over to Flash. Eddie placed one foot on Norman's chest and press just to hear some cracking and pained grunts. 

"I heard you were impaled here once. I'm surprised you even had a heart here to stab." Eddie mused and took his foot away. Norman gagged and coughed up blood. Eddie grabbed Norman by his tie and punched him in the jaw with a sickening crunch. Norman couldn't close his mouth as he numbly swung at Eddie barely making an impact. Eddie growled and threw him back on the ground with a crack. He stomped on Norman, and limp silence followed. 

"Ed" Agent Venom gasped as he limped and reached towards Toxin, but faltered as the symbiote melted away. 

Eddie caught Flash and cupped his bruised face. 

"What did he do to you?" Eddie whispered. Flash let out a high pitched noise from the back of his throat. "I'm here, I got you. I lo- I have you." Eddie whispered and held him closer.

_ Coward _

Eddie ignored the symbiote. He just grabbed Flash and rushed to get him help.

* * *

  
  


Peter rushed into the hospital room. Eddie had his head on Flash's thigh. He was asleep and was gripping Flash's hand. The venom symbiote had done wonders and the swelling went down, but he still looked horrific. Peters presence woke Eddie up as and peter was faced with hard blue eyes. 

"Did you do this?" Peter asked bluntly. 

Eddie gawked in fury. "You think I did this?! I love him. You think i could possibly-" 

"I don't know what you are capable of." 

Eddie went to stand up but he felt pressure on his hand. Eddie looked down and saw Flash's glazed eyes.

"Hey. He's just worried." His voice was soft and disconnected, the painkillers still in his system. Eddie held the other man's hand with both hands and kissed his palm.

"Well who did?" Peter snapped, trying to sound tough but melting quickly at the sight of Eddie looking at Flash like he was the greatest treasure in the world. 

"Osborn." Eddie answered as flash drifted back to sleep. 

"And what happened to him?" 

"I hit him. He stopped moving. I don't care if he's alive."

Peter looked at Flash and then at Eddie. "Where is he?" 

Eddie didn't look up from Flash. "I don't care." 

"Is that all I'm getting?" 

"Yes." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Flash was sleeping on Eddie's chest as his injuries were numbed. Eddie played with his hair and purred, helping him sleep. 

Flash jerked awake as if he had forgotten something. 

"Flash are you alright?" He still had his hand in the others hair. 

"There's something you should know. It's really important."

Eddie looked concerned and looked at Flash expectantly. 

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed Eddie. Eddie blushed and gently, as Flash was still hurt, pulled him closer, with the symbiotes cheering in the background. 


End file.
